


Alya, Nino, and Chloé Mess Up the Love-Square

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Chloé Bourgeois Knows, Everyone Has Lost Braincells Trying to Get These Two Idiots Together, Fluff, Gen, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, They Tried To Fix The Love Square, They didn't, We Stan Two Oblivious Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Tenth Prompt: Reverse CrushWhen Alya, Nino, and Chloé all realize that Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir, they don't freak out, per-se. They realize that these two idiots have gotten trapped in a Love-Square with themselves. So they come up with a simple plan: Operation Get These Two Idiots Together. Needless to say, it backfires miserably because now Marinette won't stop gushing about Chat Noir, and all Adrien can seem to do around Marinette is blush.Basically, the only three students with brain cells meddle where they shouldn't."Damn it guys. We have done what some may call a 'Whoopsie'"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Alya, Nino, and Chloé Mess Up the Love-Square

Alya was officially giving up on her dream of being a reporter. Ladybug, as in the superhero Alya had been trying to discover the identity of since freshman year, was her best friend. She had quite possibly never been more embarrassed. She stared between the photo of Marinette and the photo of Ladybug, scrutinizing the face clearly printed on both of them. 

“That’s it,” She groaned, “I give up!” 

“What’s going on?” 

As she looked up from her computer, Alya saw Nino leaning against the doorframe of the empty classroom– after all, it was after school hours and almost no one used this room anyways. He moved towards her before sitting across from her on the floor. 

Resisting the urge to slam her head against the floor, she glared at Photo-Marinette, “I can’t believe our friend is a superhero and we never even noticed!” Alya exclaimed, not registering that perhaps this wasn’t something she should be telling her boyfriend. 

Nino just nodded sympathetically, “I know, babe. Adrien does act totally when he’s Chat Noir. I mean all the puns alone are enough to put you off,” 

“Adrien?” Alya asked, her mouth dropping open, _“Adrien is Chat Noir?!”_

Her boyfriend’s eyes widened in panic, “Oh shit. That’s not what you were talking about?” 

“No!” She shrieked, “I was talking about Marinette being Ladybug!” 

Snorting, Nino shook his head, “Yeah, that’s real funny babe. There’s no way Marinette could be Ladybug. I mean sure, she’s always missing during akuma attacks, and they look almost exactly the same, and there _was_ that one time in gym class that she did that crazy flip, but– _oh my god Marinette’s Ladybug.”_

They heard someone whistle from the doorway, only to see Chloé smirking and looking like she was trying to hold back a laugh, “Wow guys. If you’re just going to yell out secret identities, I’d at least keep the door closed if I were you,” 

Alya’s mouth dropped open, “You already knew?” 

Chloé snorted, “Seriously? They’re not exactly subtle about this stuff. When Marinette gets mad, she acts just like righteous Ladybug. And I realized who Adrien was when he made that ‘knight-mare’ pun after DarkBlade.” 

“Do they know that you know?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh god no,” Chloé scoffed, “Adrien would probably freak out and Marinette would deny until the day she died.” 

Alya stayed silent for a moment before shrieking in frustration, “Oh my god, this means that they’re literally just pining for each other without knowing it!” 

Chloé nodded, “Ahh yeah. That’s what I like to call ‘The Love-Square’ I mean honestly, you’d think that with all the time Dupain-Cheng spends staring at Adrien’s face she’d be able to recognize him with some black fabric around his eyes.” 

“But isn’t it magic?” Alya pointed out, “I’m best friends with Marinette and I hadn’t put it together until now,” 

“No, she’s got a point. Like yeah, you spend a lot of time with Mar, but imagine spending an equal amount of time with Ladybug. That’s pretty much double the time,” Nino said. 

She blinked slowly, taking in the meaning of her boyfriend’s words, “Our friends are _idiots_.” 

“They are ridiculous,” Chloé agreed, inspecting her nails, “So, you two want to help them out?” 

Nino glanced at Alya, “Should… should I be as scared as I am,” 

“Don’t be such a baby. It’s just some harmless meddling,” Chloé coaxed. “And, if it goes well, then your two favorites couples will get together,” 

Alya nodded, grabbing Nino’s hand, “We’re in,”

* * *

Staring at the convoluted plan the three of them had dubbed ‘Operation Get These Two Idiots Together’, Alya came to the conclusion that perhaps, this might not have been a good idea. 

Clearly, Nino had come to a similar conclusion, “Do we really need a plan for this?” He asked, “I mean, we’re pretty much just talking up Marinette to Adrien and Chat Noir to Marinette while mentioning the similarities between them and their alter-egos,” 

Chloé rolled her eyes, “If you want us to all try and do the same job. But each of us needs to play a specific role. Alya will obviously take on getting Marinette to see Chat romantically, Nino will do the same with Adrien about Mar, and I’ll be going in-between talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

“Well okay…” Alya said, staring at the file Chloé had dropped on the table, “But do we really need a twenty-page folder on that?” 

“Yes,” The blonde girl sighed, “Because in here, I’ve compiled Marinette’s ideal man and added notations to where Chat resembles that person. I did the same for Adrien, and I also put in the separate entry for subtle ways to address the similarities between Marinette and Ladybug and Adrien and Chat Noir. We can’t be too obvious, or they’ll get suspicious of us,” 

Nino whistled as he raised an eyebrow, “Wow, you’ve really thought this through,”

“No duh,” Chloé rolled her eyes, “I’ve known about these two idiots for _years_. You get a little tired of their ridiculous schemes after a while.” 

“Alright then. We’ll enact the plan tomorrow at school?” Alya asked. 

Her partners nodded, holding their fists out to her. 

“Pound it?” Chloé offered. 

Nino tilted his head, “Can you do that with three people?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Alya shrugged as their fists all bumped together, “Pound it!”

When Alya woke up that next morning, she was filled with hope. Today was the day she got her two favorite idiots to realize that they were in love with each other, and also that the other was a superhero, but obviously the first part was much more important. 

It seemed that even the fates were on her side that day, and Marinette arrived to class early– albeit extremely tired and mostly out of it. 

“Hey, girl!” She exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to her, “Did you see how amazing Chat Noir was in the last akuma battle?” 

Marinette nodded, mumbling incoherently. 

“He was so cute with that little girl after the attack! There were a bunch of people calling for his attention but he was totally focused on comforting her. It was really sweet.” 

“Mmmhmm,” She hummed, reaching absentmindedly for her cup of coffee. 

Alya frowned, realizing Marinette wasn’t really paying, “I mean, wouldn’t you want your future husband to act like that with your kids?” 

Marinette’s head snapped up at the mention of kids– she had always loved little children and pretty much never shut up about having some of her own one day, “I guess… yeah actually. Chat is compassionate and kind. And he always handles kids really well,” 

She nodded, happy with Marinette’s response. Glancing around the classroom, she noticed Adrien just walking into class. Nino immediately walked over to him, whispering something in Adrien’s ear that made him flush red. 

Alya grinned. If they kept this up, the Love Square should be resolved. 

* * *

They had not resolved the Love Square at all, Alya realized as Marinette doodled crazily realistic drawings of Chat Noir while Adrien stared at her while blushing. They had somehow managed to reverse. 

She, Nino, and Chloé exchanged panicked looks during class. 

Later that day, Chloé pulled them into an abandoned classroom, "Damn it guys. We have done what some may call a 'Whoopsie'"

“You don’t say?” Alya asked sarcastically. 

Nino hit his head against the desk, “We are not cut out for meddling,” 


End file.
